ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Go! Vana'diel Day!
Category:Special Events ≪Let's Go! Vana'diel Day! (14/06/2017)≫ Starting in June, the 15th of each month is "Let's Go! Vana'diel Day!" Why not the 11th, you ask? Because the 15th is the perfect way to celebrate our 15th anniversary! Something a little different comes to Vana'diel on the 15th of each month, so take this opportunity to set foot in our lovely land and take a gander for yourself! Read on for details. 15th June 2017 The celebration of FINAL FANTASY XI's 15th anniversary, the 15th of each month is "Let's Go! Vana'diel Day!" Something a little different comes to Vana'diel on these momentous occasions, so take a look at this month's key phrase and enjoy this very special day. Key phrase for June 15 Be on the lookout for a variety of campaigns! Event period Wednesday, 14 June at 3:00 p.m. (GMT) / 4:00 p.m. (BST) to Thursday, 15 June at 2:59 p.m. / 3:59 p.m. Details A number of previous campaigns are activated for 24 hours only: *Mog Gardens Campaign *Special Dial Campaign *Wanted Dial Campaign *Abyssea Campaign *Chain Experience Bonus Campaign✝ *Chain Capacity Point Bonus Campaign✝ *Chain Monstrosity Bonus Campaign✝ *Dark Matter Arcane Glyptics Campaign✝ *Dynamis Granules of Time Campaign✝ *Wildskeeper Reive Campaign - PLUS!✝ *Voidwatch Campaign✝ *Double Synthesis Skill Increase Campaign✝ *Domain Invasion Campaign✝ *Domain Invasion Anti-Predator Campaign✝ *Microcosmic Orb Campaign✝ *High-Tier Mission Battlefield Campaign✝ *Geas Fete Campaign✝ *Unity Wanted Campaign✝ *Surge Walk Campaign✝ *Campaign Festa✝ *Double Unity Accolade Campaign✝✝ ✝Source: ffxiah.com forums ✝✝Source: /r/ffxi 15th July 2017 The celebration of FINAL FANTASY XI's 15th anniversary, the 15th of each month is "Let's Go! Vana'diel Day!" Something a little different comes to Vana'diel on these momentous occasions, so take a look at this month's key phrase and enjoy this very special day. Key phrase for July 15 Monsters around the three nations are revved up and rarin' to go! Event period Friday, July 14, at 8:00 a.m. (PDT) to Saturday, July 15, at 7:29 a.m. Details Tunnel worms in North and South Gustaberg would appear larger than usual, and dropped Large Stones, a costume item, that when used, turn the player into a large worm. Mandragoras in East and West Sarutabaruta would appear larger than usual, and dropped Large Leaves, a costume item, that when used turn the player into a large mandragora. Rabbits in East and West Ronfaure appeared larger than usual, and dropped Large Tails, a costume item, that when used turn the player into a large rabbit. 15th August 2017 Key phrase for August 15 NPCs like enjoying special events, too! Event period Monday, August 14, at 8:00 a.m. (PDT) to Tuesday, August 15, at 7:59 a.m. Details Signet givers in the three nations and Jeuno have the appearance of morbols. The current special event was The Green Festival. 15th September 2017 Key phrase for September 15 *Fragile! Event Period *Friday September 15 at 0:00 a.m. (JST) to Friday, September 15, at 23:59 p.m. *Thursday September 14 at 4:00 p.m. (BST) to Friday, September 15, at 3:59 p.m. *Thursday September 14 at 3:00 p.m. (GMT) to Friday, September 15, at 2:59 p.m. *Thursday September 14 at 8:00 a.m. (PDT) to Friday, September 15, at 7:59 a.m. Details *Log in to receive 12x Moon Balls! **月見団子 Dango are traditional food for Japanese festivals honoring the autumn moon in mid-September, called Tsukimi (月見), Otsukimi (お月見), or Jugoya (十五夜). *Home Points have been shattered! (they still work) 15th October 2017 Key phrase for October 15 *You feel the gaze of a thousand pumpkins! Event Period *Sunday October 15 at 0:00 a.m. (JST) to Sunday, October 15, at 23:59 p.m. *Saturday October 14 at 4:00 p.m. (BST) to Sunday, October 15, at 3:59 p.m. *Saturday October 14 at 3:00 p.m. (GMT) to Sunday, October 15, at 2:59 p.m. *Saturday October 14 at 8:00 a.m. (PDT) to Sunday, October 15, at 7:59 a.m. Details *Some items obtainable in this event will be made available again at a later date via a different method. *When zoning into designated areas, you will get a message in your log stating 'You sense the presence of a pumpkin in this area!' *The pumpkins have different appearances. The are marked as ??? spots. *When you find and click on the pumpkin, you will receive a food item. *Claiming 5 or more pumpkins grants a ♪Spectral Chair. *There are nine pumpkins to be found. The first letter of each of the foods received can be arranged in the order below to reveal a secret message! ** in the Hat shop, gives Heart Chocolate x12 ** in the Tavern on the stage, gives Apple Pie x12 ** inside "Traders Home", gives Love Chocolate ** Three Mage Gate, gives Lebkuchen House ** Carbuncle's Stone Circle, gives Orange Cake ** inside the lighthouse, gives Witch Nougat x12 ** behind the Gold Beastcoin door, gives Elysian Eclair ** halfway across the bridge, gives Elshimo Coconut x12 ***fastest way is via Castle Zvahl Keep Home Point #1 ** on the dais, gives Nashmau Stew ***safest way (no mobs) is via Ru'Aun Gardens Survival Guide. ***fastest way is via Ro'Maeve Survival Guide 15th November 2017 Key phrase for November 15 *A wonderful campaign approaches once more! Event Period *Tuesday, November 14, at 7:00 a.m. (PST) to Wednesday, November 15, at 6:59 a.m. *Tuesday, 14 November, at 3:00 p.m. (GMT) to Wednesday, 15 November, at 2:59 p.m. *Wednesday, 15 November at 0:00 (JST) to Wednesday, 15 November at 23:59. Details *Log in to receive 12x Rolanberry Pickled Rarab Tail! *Log in to receive 1 Special Gobbiedial Key! A number of previous campaigns are activated for 24 hours only: *Special Dial Campaign *Wanted Dial Campaign *Adoulin Dial Campaign *Double Unity Accolade Campaign *Dark Matter Arcane Glyptics Campaign *Double Synthesis Skill Increase Campaign *Domain Invasion Anti-Predator Campaign *Microcosmic Orb Campaign *High-Tier Mission Battlefield Campaign *Geas Fete Campaign *Unity Wanted Campaign *Surge Walk Campaign *Campaign Festa *Double Unity Accolade Campaign *Mog Gardens Campaign Note that the following campaigns from the 2017 Returnee Support Campaign were previously active and overlap this month's Let's Go! Vana'diel Day! event. *Abyssea Campaign *Chain Experience Bonus Campaign✝ *Chain Capacity Point Bonus Campaign✝ *Chain Monstrosity Bonus Campaign✝ *Voidwatch Campaign✝ *Domain Invasion Campaign✝ 15th December 2017 Key phrase for December 15 *Exchange presents underneath a marvelous tree! Event Period *Thursday, December 14, at 7:00 a.m. (PST) to Friday, December 15, at 6:59 a.m. *Thursday, 14 December, at 3:00 p.m. (GMT) to Friday, 15 December, at 2:59 p.m. *Friday, 15 December at 0:00 (JST) to Friday, 15 December at 23:59. Details Twinkling Treants have appeared at the Auction Houses in Windurst Woods, Bastok Mines, Southern San d'Oria and Lower Jeuno. Trade them common (e.g. not Rare or Exclusive) items to receive random presents and Pungent Powder II. Successful trades generate this emote: "After you trade a gift to the Twinkling Treant, you notice a small bag at your feet." You will also sometimes get gil instead of an item. Trading Exclusive or Rare items will yield an emote: "The Twinkling Treant has a look of consternation on his face, concerned that the gift you are trying to give it is too valuable to take," and the treant will not take the item. The treants can and will refuse items you have previously traded them with this message: "The same gift as the one you gave to the Twinkling Treant has been placed neatly at its feet." 15th January 2018 The celebration of FINAL FANTASY XI's 15th anniversary, the 15th of each month is "Let's Go! Vana'diel Day!" Something a little different comes to Vana'diel on these momentous occasions, so take a look at this month's key phrase and enjoy this very special day. Key phrase for January 15 A delivery boy takes center stage! Event period Sunday, 14 January at 3:00 p.m. (GMT) to Monday, 15 January at 2:59 p.m. Details Raminel sprints around Southern San d'Oria. He uses Home Point crystals to get around too! Haha nice one S-E. 15th February 2018 The celebration of FINAL FANTASY XI's 15th anniversary, the 15th of each month is "Let's Go! Vana'diel Day!" Something a little different comes to Vana'diel on these momentous occasions, so take a look at this month's key phrase and enjoy this very special day. Key phrase for February 15 A day for resting, kupo! Event period Wednesday, 14 February, at 3:00 p.m. (GMT) to Thursday, 15 February, at 2:59 p.m. Details Nomad Moogles have taken the day off and been replaced by minimum wage Galka. 15th March 2018 The 15th (JST) of every month is Let's Go! Vana'diel Day, an event to celebrate the fifteenth anniversary of FINAL FANTASY XI! For twenty-four hours only, a little change or two will arrive in Vana'diel. Enjoy a day where something happens to spice up your adventuring life. Key phrase for March 15 Keep your ears open! Event period Wednesday, 14 March, at 3:00 p.m. (GMT) to Thursday, 15 March, at 2:59 p.m. Details The music playing in each starting city-state has changed! *San d'Oria - Vana'diel March #2 (Final Fantasy XI) *Windurst - Unity (Chains of Promathia) *Bastok - Vana'diel March #4 (Treasures of Aht Urhgan) 15th April 2018 The 15th (JST) of every month is Let's Go! Vana'diel Day, an event to celebrate the fifteenth anniversary of FINAL FANTASY XI! For twenty-four hours only, a little change or two will arrive in Vana'diel. Enjoy a day where something happens to spice up your adventuring life. Key phrase for April 15 A Gift for NPCs Event period Event Period: Saturday, April 14, at 8:00 a.m. (PDT) to Sunday, April 15, at 7:59 a.m. Details There is a row of unnamed NPCs in , , and . Each NPC is dressed like an NPC in Vana'diel and each, when interacted with, will offer clues as to their identity and what each NPC will receive as a gift. From Left to right: *Elvaan: "Name starts with A, is looking for someting that'll instantly restore a little bit of HP" *Hume: "Name starts with L, is looking for a Praefectus's report." *Mithra: "Name starts with M, is looking for something that'll catch the eye of a sardine." *Opo-Opo: "Name starts with N, is looking for a non-wild fruit that you'll slip on if you step on it." *Galka: "Name starts with Z, is looking for a rock-like object used to start fires." Solutions: *Aaveleon : Potion **"Ah, this is just what my wife was looking for. Expertly done! Here's a little something for you in return." *Lucius : Ludwig's Report **"Good to see that you've brought the report I was after. I'm sure the president has got enough to worry about, so I'll take care of this myself. And of course, here's a reward for your efforts." *Mhe Quryobhi : Shrimp Chum **"This will do purrrfectly. Fish for me, and something special for you!" *Nenepp : Pamamas **''Nenepp chows down on the bunch of pamamas, and out pops something else...'' *Zauko : Flint Stone **"Hey thanks! Now I'll have no trouble getting this fire going. And, well, one good turn deserves another so...here!" Rewards are given in a specific order: *1st, 3rd NPCs: Dial Key ANV *2nd, 4th NPCs: Pungent Powder III x 6 *5th NPC: Adoulinian Tomatoes *Nenepp gives you a Pamama Peel regardless of their position in the order. The nameless hint NPCs are replaced by Moogles when you have solved their riddles. The Moogles dance and set off fireworks. 15th May 2018 The 15th (JST) of every month is Let's Go! Vana'diel Day, an event to celebrate the fifteenth anniversary of FINAL FANTASY XI! For twenty-four hours only, a little change or two will arrive in Vana'diel. Enjoy a day where something happens to spice up your adventuring life. Key phrase for April 15 Oh, no, kupo! Event period *5月15日（火）0:00頃 ～ 23:59頃 *Monday, May 14, at 8:00 a.m. (PDT) to Tuesday, May 14, at 7:59 a.m. *Monday, 14 May, at 3:00 p.m. (GMT) / 4:00 p.m. (BST) to Tuesday, 15 May, at 2:59 p.m. / 3:59 p.m. Details Speak to the Goblin Rejoicer at: * * * He will gift you a Gil Nabber Shirt. If you lose your Gil Nabber Shirt, the Treasure Coffer next to the Goblin Rejoicer contains eight more that are free for you to take (though of course, as items, you can only hold one at a time).